


Like A Song I Can't Escape

by jynx



Series: A Loving Heart is the Truest Wisdom [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Characters who would not stop bantering, Cody is an Asshole, M/M, Mental bonds, Obi-Wan cannot flirt, Possible Hannibal Influence, Taylor Swift - Freeform, dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: Someone's got a song stuck in their head and it's pissing their partner off.





	Like A Song I Can't Escape

**Author's Note:**

> More modern!au fics with absolutely no plot! Okay, well, this has a touch of plot, almost.
> 
> Prompt:  
> “You’ve had that song stuck in your head for days. It’s driving me nuts, too.”
> 
> Song: Taylor Swift's "Gorgeous" (because it gets stuck in my head like whoa and it's just snatches and it's fun/not-fun because I can almost never remember who/what it is).

Cody Fett twitched as the snatch of song started circling in the back of his head. It wasn't even the full song; a full song he could have dealt with easily enough. No, this was just part of a lyric here and there, barely anything to even type into Google to find out what freaking song was stuck in his partner's head. 

He hated working PsiOps. Every normal beat cop rotated in with the PsiOps department for four to six months, depending on case loads, and every time without fail, Cody was assigned to Kenobi. Kenobi, with his swooshy red hair and neatly trimmed beard, his disarming smile, that ridiculous leather jacket he wore that made no sense with the _ironed_ jeans and Oxford buttoned-up shirts he wore, and just. 

Cody really wanted to punch the bastard in his too-handsome face. 

None of that, unfortunately, compared the ultimate downside of working PsiOps--a mental bond between the normal beat cop and their super special snowflake partner. The mental bond which was the entire reason Cody now had some ridiculous pop song circling around his head. 

"You know," Kenobi drawled in that ridiculous accent of his. "I can hear your meltdown." 

"You have had that song stuck in your head for almost two weeks now," Cody said, gritting his teeth and shoving his hands in the pocket of his _not ironed_ jeans. "It's driving me insane." 

Kenobi hummed the hum, smiling. "Can't say anything to your face, 'cause look at your face," he sang. 

Cody rolled his eyes. "What are you doing?" 

Kenobi was doing that little smile-laugh thing that made Cody's stomach do weird flip things. "You make me so happy it turns back to sad, there's nothing I hate more than what I can't have," he continued to sing. "You are so gorgeous it makes me so mad." 

"Okay, just stop," Cody said, shoving his hand in Kenobi's face and pushing the other man away. 

_How rude_! Kenobi huffed in his mind as he stumbled back a step. 

Cody rolled his eyes and walked away. They had work to do; work that didn't involve Kenobi singing and acting like a fool, or making Cody's insides feel all squishy. He liked the case they were working on now, it was practical instead of the ridiculous "holier-than-thou" bullshit case PsiOps usually pulled. Honest police work, stuff he liked and was good at. 

"You're good at all of this," Kenobi said, suddenly right there behind Cody. Creepy fucking ginger. "You know, you could be a, a permanent liaison between the departments." 

"No," Cody said, ignoring Kenobi and swiping into the crime scene. It had been taped off and enclosed for them, keyed specifically for PsiOps, and required a special keycard. What was Kenobi even thinking? Who in their right mind would want to deal with this shitshow on a regular basis? 

While the case was straightforward, the crime was not--the fifth victim in this case was hovering four feet off the ground, the skin of their back peeled off to make wings, and they were posed in a manner reminiscent of ancient classical paintings. Cody had bugged one of the techs to dig up the information, which was ridiculously hard to find in the first place, but it meant their suspect pool was small as hell. 

"Not because of the cases," Kenobi said quickly. "I mean, you're good with people and PsiOps could really use a man of your talents--" 

"I said no," Cody said. "I hate this rotation." 

"Oh," Kenobi said, and Cody could _see_ him deflating out of the corner of his eye. 

Ugh. Why was he doing this? Cody circled the floating corpse as he thought, trying to keep his actual thoughts behind that shiny shield they taught every cop who worked with PsiOps. It wasn't Kenobi he hated, not really, it was the cases. They got to him. PsiOps saw some fucked up shit, the worst humanity ever thought to throw at them, and yet they were still ridiculously, normally adjusted people. It bugged the fuck out of Cody. 

Though, seeing how Kenobi just stood there, fiddling with the cuff of his left sleeve, Cody had to wonder. Maybe they weren't the well-adjusted, perfectly put together people they appeared to be. That body language? Kenobi looked like an awkward mess. Kenobi, actually, looked like Cody's little brother Boba when he got shot down by that roller derby girl he had a crush on. 

Aw, fuck. 

"You like me," Cody accused, feeling the words out as he said them. 

Kenobi froze. 

Cody rolled his eyes, coming to stand in front of the corpse and ignoring it. "You've been requesting me every time, haven't you?" he put his hands on his hips, trying not to grin. Some things finally made sense. "I haven't worked with anyone except you since that first time Windu was sick." 

"I, uh," Kenobi stuttered, eyes wide. 

"You've been trying to manage our cases these past three times to get ones that are more to my liking, not yours," Cody accused. 

"Well," Kenobi tried, flustered. "It's more useful that, uh, once they're in PsiOps to get the best--" 

"Best?" Cody prompted, grinning. 

"Perspective," Kenobi finished lamely, wilting. 

Busted. 

"The song?" Cody asked, curious as he rocked a little on his heels. 

"Actually stuck in my head," Kenobi muttered, hugging himself, "but also kind of appropriate. It's some dumb pop song one of the other agents in the office plays on occasion." 

"There's this thing," Cody said slowly, turning around to look at their latest victim and not Kenobi, "called asking someone out on a date when you like them." 

Kenobi was quiet for a moment before he came over to stand next to him, looking up at the floating corpse. "So," he said quietly. "How should we get them down?" 

"You're the one with the hoodoo," Cody said. "You figure it out." 

"Does that bother you?" Kenobi asked, circling the body. "It's upset some people in the past." 

"I've worked with you for almost three years now," Cody said mildly. "Aside from the fact you iron your fucking jeans, the freakiest thing you've ever done is take a bullet to the head and then laugh." 

Kenobi stared at him for a moment and then looked at the corpse again. "This is a suspension field. There should be a disc holding the corpse up fixed somewhere above them, since it's not under their feet. Also, I don't iron them, my brother's girlfriend does. Er, fiancee, I suppose." 

"Congratulations?" Cody offered. 

"Oh, she's wonderful," Kenobi said, looking up at the scaffolding above them. "He's the very definition of a hot mess." 

"Why is she doing your laundry?" Cody asked, frowning. 

Kenobi must have seen something as he jumped, grabbed a piece of the scaffolding, kicked off of the wall, and somersaulted on top of a ledge twenty-five feet up. Cody refused to be impressed; he'd seen the bastard do it plenty of times before. 

_It is impressive, isn't it?_ Kenobi asked, a tad bit smug. 

"Shut up and get the body down!" Cody called to him. 

Kenobi flipped him off before doing something, which caused the body to collapse onto the ground like it's strings had been cut. Cody jumped back, startled, because there was definitely the sound of more bones breaking from that crash. 

Kenobi, the show-off, executed a perfect superhero landing. Of course he was a nerd. Cody knew this already, but confirmation was sometimes not necessary. "That is definitely going to leave a mark," he said, staring at the body. 

"You didn't expect that?" Cody asked, arching an eyebrow. 

Kenobi offered Cody a white disc the size of his fist. "Suspension disc. I turned it off and it should have just lowered whatever was caught within its beam to the ground, not cut off like that. So it's been tampered with." 

Cody pulled an evidence bag out of his pocket and let Kenobi drop it in. "Awesome." 

"So," Kenobi said, pulling out his phone to call for the coroner, not looking at Cody at all. "What are you doing after shift?" 

Cody smirked at the top of the other's head. "Was thinking of hitting the gym," he said. "It's always nice to get _sweaty_ , you know?" 

Kenobi looked up at him, blinking. "Not...really? I don't go to gyms," he admitted, looking confused. 

Oh, wonderful. He was an idiot. 

"I am not an idiot!" Kenobi huffed. 

"No, you really are," Cody rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. This was going to be an awful experience, he could just tell. "Nothing, you moron, I'm doing nothing after work. Ask me what you want." 

Kenobi looked hurt. "I was going to suggest you come over to my place for dinner. I'm rather good at cooking and my brother is wrapped up in his own case right now, so not likely to be home. But if you're so convinced it's going to be awful--" 

Cody stepped in close and brushed his lips over Kenobi's, dry and quick. "You are tedious, but just might be worth it. Stop reading my surface thoughts and getting yourself all worked up, or I'm going to start fucking singing 'it's a small world' in revenge." 

Kenobi blinked at him, licking his lips. "My name is Obi-Wan." 

"And?" Cody asked, trying not to be smug as he walked toward the entrance of the enclosure. 

"So stop thinking of me as Kenobi!" Kenobi protested, quickly catching up. 

"We're at work," Cody said. "We'll see how I think of you at dinner tonight." 

Kenobi was quiet for a moment, but it was a pleased sort of quiet. "Why do I like you again?" he asked. 

"Because apparently 'asshole' is your taste," Cody said with a slow smile. "I'm not complaining, just amused." 

"You're not an asshole," Kenobi said softly. 

Cody tried not to be smug and carefully crafted the thought, like he'd been taught. _Just wait until tonight_. 

It was worth it, to see Kenobi go bright red. 


End file.
